


Not Interested

by Avengellie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengellie/pseuds/Avengellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki work together in a department store. All your coworkers say you should get together. But the two of you keep insisting that you aren't interested in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is literally my first reader-insert, so have mercy. I've been wanting to write it for a while now, and I'm stuck on a bus all day so. What the hell. -E

"Hey, do you know where Loki is?" Your coworker asked as she looked around. You gave her a look and shook your head.

"No? Why would I know where he is?"

"Oh, well, I just figured since you guys were like... You know..." They trailed off causing you to roll your eyes.

"We aren't dating. And for the millionth time, I'm not interested!" You laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Your coworker laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "Do you think you could go find him for me, though? I need him to lift up this box," she added, nudging a large box with her foot and leaned against the checkout counter.

"I guess," you sighed dramatically and stood up straight, glancing around the store.

"Maybe he's in the back?"

"Maybe," Your coworker shrugged and tuned her attention to the cash register, playing with it out of boredom. Humming softly you walked away from the registers and onto the sales floor, weaving expertly through the aisles, avoiding every customer you could.

"Excuse me?" A customer quickly stopped you, interrupting your thought process.

"Err, yes, may I help you find something?" You asked politely, flashing them the same forced smile you gave to every customer.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where the restroom was?" You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and smiled again at them.

"Oh, of course!" You said peppily as you pointed just one aisle down where the bathrooms where. "They're right there." They were literally right there. Why did they alway have to ask where the damn bathrooms were? It's not as if they're hard to find.

"Thank you," the customer said briskly as they shuffled off past you towards the bathroom. You made a face after they passed and shook your head slightly before continuing your walk to the stock room.

The lights turned on as you walked inside, signaling that Loki wasn't back here. Pausing for a moment to think of where he could be, you heard something move behind some boxes.

Cautiously, you walked towards the boxes. "...Hello?" There was silence for a few moments before they moved again, peeking around the boxes.

"Oh! _________, it's just you," Loki said cooly as he walked out from his hiding place.

"Avoiding work again?" You teased, grinning slightly.

"No," he said immediately, putting away his phone and glancing around as if to see if there was anyone else in the room. "Yes."

"Well. Jessie needs your help with a box," you paused to chew on your lip gently, glancing around the room. "But first, I need your help getting something down quick." You looked back at him and he nodded once, walking towards you.

"Alright," his voice was smooth and it was clear he was trying to hide a smirk.

"This waaaay!" You said cheerily as you turned on your heel and walked out of the stock room, Loki following close behind. Walking along the back aisle of the store to a small hallway, you went to the cleaning supplies closet and opened it. "I need that down," you held the door open for him and pointed at a roll of paper towels. "Someone spilled something in drinks." You said casually, glancing behind your shoulder.

"Right," he walked into the closet and reached up for the paper towels. Almost immediately you followed him into the closet and closed the door. Instantly spinning around, Loki had you pressed against the door, his lips brushing against your neck.

"Mmm, that wasn't very subtle, my dear," he purred as he slowly kissed up your neck.

"You know I'm not subtle," you said simply as you put your hands on his face and gently brought his lips to yours, kissing him eagerly. He growled softly and immediately trailed his tongue slowly across your lower lip.

Opening your mouth to him, you felt his hot tongue slide quickly into your mouth and find your own tongue. Loki quickly brought an arm around your waist and tugged you harshly against him causing you to moan softly. You moved one hand into his hair and let your fingers curl, pressing your hips against his. Your other hand was still cupped on his cheek, your thumb slowly caressing the soft skin.

Loki brought his hand up the back of your shirt, his fingers brushing very lightly against the skin as he slowly rotated his hips against your own, bringing a small moan from both of you.

But the moment was ended all too soon as he abruptly pulled away from you, smirking devilishly. He handed you the paper towels you had asked for as an excuse to get him in the closet and licked his lips slowly. Leaning in close to your ear, he whispered lowly.

"Don't worry, love. I'll fuck you later." He nibbled on your earlobe for a moment before leaning back again. Without another word he left the closet, leaving the door open a crack for you.

Completely breathless, you turned to watch him leave, licking your lips slowly.

"Yup. Not interested." You repeated, grinning as you followed him out.


End file.
